Maggie Herrmann
Created September 21, 2018 Maggie is a young girl infatuated with the art of magic who fights against an alien named Hexia. History 'Life' : Maggie Herrmann had barely started to perform magic shows, still relatively new to doing so. Growing up, she used to enjoy the art of magic, watching countless magicians perform in her small town and on television. She went to a youth performing arts center when she was still in primary school, but ended up having to learn magic on her own through practice due to their lack of offering magic-oriented courses, and any courses she could find were only offered beyond where she lived in areas that she had no money or time to go to. She did not manage to get a decent hold on basic magic tricks until she turned fourteen, through a good few years of practice. Once she managed to understand the very basics, Maggie ended up going to as many places as would have her, just so she could perform for others in order to start working on her stage persona and audience interaction. : Despite living in a small, English town and getting very few people in her audiences, Maggie constantly put forward a good amount of effort in providing as extravagant a show as she could, often finding props to use and learning certain tricks to pull off. She always visited various shops as often as possible to find new and strange things for her to utilize in her performances, spending time away from home quite often as a result, and even getting a job as a shopkeeper’s assistant in a well-known joke and magic shop where tons of kids would gather after school to spend their allowances. In addition, she always visited her nearby book shop to read as many books as possible on magic and the performing art of being a magician. While she always spent so much time away from home, her often busy parents did not mind her so long as she remained productive and passionate about something. 'Finding the Magic Wand' : On one day before one certain venue at a local town center, Maggie visited a small curio shop that had popped up. It was not very known at all, especially since it had been hidden quite well by surrounding businesses, and was placed in a part of the center that most people didn’t go toward in lieu of all the other shops. In this shop, much to her delight, Maggie discovered a variety of strange artifacts and became excited to explore the possibility of each item’s use in her magic shows. She became even more ecstatic after coming across an artifact that resembled a magic wand quite similarly, so much so that she did not even think twice about buying it, already having created plans to put it to use in her head. Maggie attempted to buy it, but a tall, slender woman with yellow eyes, sea-green hair, and almost completely white skin was also there, having been discussing with the shopkeeper the very thing she was looking for. Maggie hadn’t noticed her before, but looking at her now put her in a shivering state. The woman was shrouded in a thick fur coat, looking almost lavish, but Maggie could see that she had an unsettling gaze. The woman clearly hadn’t even bothered to notice the girl either, as she hadn’t looked at her whatsoever and remained focused in her conversation with the shopkeeper. However, the young girl could tell the woman was adamant in seeking to possess the wand, as once her eyes met the object in the Maggie’s hand, she became more cheerful and finally acknowledged her. : The woman thanked Maggie for finding “her” wand, but the young girl refused to let her have it when she started reaching for it, drawing it toward her body and away from the strange lady. The shrouded woman became immediately impatient, turning her attention then to the shopkeeper and offering an outrageous sum of money for the wand, more than Maggie could ever hope to match, almost breaking her heart. However, the shopkeeper, old and serene, and clearly seeing that the young girl was so eager to have it, sold it to Maggie after asking both of them why exactly they’d want it. When the young girl explained her passion for the art of magic, the shopkeeper believed she deserved it more, and would likely put the artifact to better use. The strange woman, having lost her prize, turned irate but said nothing. She simply stormed off, leaving Maggie with her new wand. 'Becoming a Mew' : She did not have much time to come up with new acts right away, but did spend the night trying to practice incorporating the wand into her routine for the upcoming day’s performance. When the next day came, she continued her performance for a minuscule crowd of half-interested people, though during a routine where she would spout a few “magic” words and wave the wand to give off the act of “casting a spell”, the artifact actually began to activate. In the middle of Maggie’s performance, she was suddenly transformed and infused with strange magical power. Surprised, she found herself costumed differently than she was before, and now had rabbit ears growing out of her head and a rabbit’s tail on her backside as well, although those in the audience thought at first that this was a part of the act and were genuinely enthralled by the display, applauding. While Maggie shook the shock of the incident off for the moment and tried to pretend that the transformation was intentional, she was suddenly interrupted by the same strange woman from the day before, flying in to reclaim what she wanted. This time, she was without her coat, and her visage and true form was on full display. : She revealed herself as Hexia, stating that she was a thief from beyond the stars seeking to possess the artifact. She mentioned that she’d gone through countless galaxies, hunting for strange and unusual objects that were otherwise unexplainable in the worlds they were found in, and that the wand was her next target. When Maggie asked what she intended to do with it, Hexia laughed and said that she simply wanted to add it to her collection, but would likely “test it out” on humans in order to study its effects, as she often did this with every artifact she collected, whether it had malevolent effects or not. Maggie then had reason to believe the woman would cause trouble for other people and that she should be stopped. Before she could react, Hexia conjured powers of her own—she thrust her hand toward the girl and caused several of the empty chairs from the audience to fly speedily toward her, revealing her to be psychokinetic. Maggie managed to avoid being hit and decided to see if her new form could do anything to help defend her. She lifted up her wand and aimed it at Hexia, surprised to find that she conjured a great deal of dark smoke which forcefully sped toward the woman and knocked her over. : Maggie asked aloud while looking at her wand in awe, what else it could do, before it suddenly transformed her again into a different form. Her second form seemed lighter in color than the other, and its element light rather than dark, as when Hexia tried to attack again after recovering, Maggie’s wand spewed a beam of concentrated light and once again hurt her enemy. Seeing that she did not just have one form, Maggie asked the wand again what else it had for her, more panicked this time after a frustrated Hexia began throwing more objects at her while trying to stand. The wand yet again transformed her body, and this time Maggie found herself to be colored in red and brown, reminding her of cinnamon. She pointed the wand once more at the incoming barrage of random objects and watched as the wand spewed a great amount of fire, burning up everything before it could hit her. The blast of fire startled her, and she leapt back for a moment, almost setting the area on fire, but managing to avoid doing so. Utterly annoyed at the girl, Hexia refused to continue and promised Maggie that she would return, next time with “help”, and would not stop until that wand was hers. After promising this, she teleported away. : After she fled, Maggie concentrated once more on the wand and reverted back into her human form. She grew ecstatic after realizing that she had a new set of powers. She promised herself to protect her town, knowing that Hexia would continue to relentlessly pursue her and might endanger others to get what she wanted. : By now, all the people in the audience had fled and nobody saw Maggie as she returned to her human form. She took the time to clean up the area as best she could before anyone else showed up on the scene before leaving to go visit the shop where she’d gotten the wand, so that she could talk to the shopkeeper about it. However, when she arrived, Maggie was shocked to find that it was now empty. About : Maggie is a very bubbly, optimistic, and lighthearted girl who always looks out for others and always tries to stay upbeat. She is very determined in her passions for becoming a magician and practicing magic tricks, and has many interests in performance art, novelty items, and curio shops. While enjoying the art of magic and illusion, Maggie also studies it quite seriously, and has an acute knowledge of the history of magic and famous Magicians from around the world. Mew Form : When transformed, Maggie adopts the name Mew Magia. She is infused with a New Zealand White Rabbit, and so a pair of rabbit ears and a rabbit tail appear. In general, she dons a loose robe-like dress held together by a large bow and a brooch, gloves, and stockings with dress shoes. :Mew Magia has three forms in total, each with its own element and associated food. Mew Magia’s weapon is the Magician’s Wand which loosely resembles the Fife, a flute-like instrument. While the Magician’s Wand changes color and conjures different elements with each form, it does not change otherwise. Mew Magia is incapable of creating a form’s element on her own and requires the wand to be able to “cast a spell” in addition to requiring it to transform at all. : When she wants to conjure an element, she waves her wand around and aims it at her enemies. To transform, Maggie spins her wand in her hand and taps herself on the head with it. Oddly, for her first time transforming this was unnecessary since it appeared that, simply through her own will, she could make the wand change her form, and it is likely that she does this routine purely for show as a part of her showy Mew persona. : Licorice Form :This is Mew Magia’s default transformation, and the form she uses most often. Its associated element is shadow, or smoke. The outfit loosely resembles a traditional magician’s outfit with its color scheme. While the shadow element is useful for repelling enemies, Mew Magia also uses it to cloud vision. In some instances, it is to blind the enemy, and in others, it is to confuse them and buy time to protect or evacuate civilians who may be nearby and trapped. : Cupcake Form :This is Mew Magia’s second form. Its associated element is light, or light energy. While it is another element for her to fight with, her Cupcake form allows Mew Magia to fight better in the dark or at night, as her wand and clothes will give off a light glow in darker spaces. Because of its bright color scheme and glow, many residents often mistake Mew Magia in this form as a fairy, a being often associated with magic, when they catch a glimpse of her. : Cinnamon Form :This is Mew Magia’s last form, and the most powerful one. Its associated element is fire. While it provides a variety of uses, this form is also one which Mew Magia must be careful with, as the fire, like with the previous elements, cannot be readily dispelled, only conjured. She must be precise in how she uses it to avoid unnecessary destruction. With her other forms, the elements are far less destructive and easier for Mew Magia to handle, which is why she uses them more often. Fighting Style Shadow (AnnikaDoll).png Light (AnnikaDoll).png Fire (AnnikaDoll).png : Mew Magia fights very playfully and tends to do everything as though she is entertaining an audience. She will often tease her enemies and play tricks on them. As stated above, when in a pinch, she can change her form/element to one of three with a tap of her wand on her head. :Mew Magia will always try to keep frightened civilians around her calm with her performance-style of engagement. She is especially fond of children, who she relates to more often. Relationship with Hexia : Maggie does not agree whatsoever with Hexia’s methods and views, almost being utterly offended by her when she realizes her complete acceptance of possibly harming others while “testing” the artifacts she steals just for the sake of curiosity or entertainment. However, she realizes that she is someone who wants to do something that she loves, only that she is misguided in her motivations and attitudes. She does not let up on her enemy, but often will try to talk to her if possible, much to Hexia’s annoyance. In some battles, she tries to reach out to her enemy to understand her, though for the most part, the alien woman refuses the Mew. : Maggie believes Hexia to have the capacity for good, especially in seeing how she treats her over time as they continue to battle one another for the wand. Hexia clearly lets up on her after a while, after seeing a bit of herself in the young girl. Though Hexia would readily deny any coincidence or relativity in nature to her enemy if asked, Maggie feels that she does have a soft spot, and that if she could tap into it, she could help Hexia be a better person. : The two unfortunately never truly become friends, nor does Maggie ever get to know more about Hexia or her species, but at some point, they understand one another quite a bit even if neither of them wants to say so. Category:Mews with Multiple Forms Category:Black Mews Category:Red Mews Category:Yellow Mews Category:Annika's Pages Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Annika's Single Mews Category:Weapon Users: Wand Category:Weapon Users: Flute Category:Weapon Users: Darkness Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Weapon Users: Fire